Daphne Blake
This article is about the original incarnation of Daphne Blake. For other incarnations, see Daphne Blake (disambiguation). Daphne BlakeTNS&SDS: No Sharking Zone is the fashion-loving member of Mystery Inc.. Daphne, depicted as coming from a wealthy family, is noted for her red hair, her fashion sense, and her tendency to get into danger, hence earning the nickname "Danger-prone Daphne". Physical appearance Daphne is a pretty young woman with shoulder length red hair and blue eyes. Both her dress, headband and shoes are purple as it is her favorite color and has pink tights or pantyhose. During Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, she wears a green ascot. She always knows about fashion, she never wears clothes that don't match, with the exception of when she appeared using one purple shoe with a green one (in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, E-Scream, but it wasn't really her). In What's New, Scooby-Doo?, she sometimes uses a green purse that has every kind of thing inside. Even if her clothes change, they stay the color purple. Personality While not as smart as Velma Dinkley, Daphne would always solve her problems in a different way. The character later became more confident and started playing a more active role as time went on,a result of changing attitudes towards women during the 1970s and 1980s. Daphne's character is more danger prone in the early Scooby-Doo spinoffs, when the focus of the series briefly shifted to her, Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, and Shaggy Rogers. This was particularly noteworthy in the spinoff The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. The version seen in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, depicts a youthful Daphne who would commonly call upon her butler, Jenkins, to do various tasks, such as ridding her of people, beating a monster up, etc. This version was also portrayed as much more fashion-sensitive and yet completely spoiled than the mature Daphne. Skills and abilities Daphne has displayed many abilities during the show: she has a black belt in Karate, she can use different kinds of weapons, she can use her make up acessories to open locked doors and cages What's New, Scooby-Doo?, she is very flexible and can think quickly during a fight as shown in the movies. Also, in the film Aloha Scooby Doo, she is shown to be very good at surfing (although Scooby Doo won the surfing contest unintentionally). She can play the piano. The Diabolical Disc Demon History * Biographical account of animated appearances * Biographical account of comic appearances * Biographical account of novel appearances * Biographical account of video game appearances Family and relatives Relatives of Daphne shown during the series' run include: * Nedley Blake: Daphne's father, the creator of the product Blake's Bubble Bath. * Elizabeth Blake: Daphne's mother. * Great-grandpa Blake: He fired his chef Pierre Goulash. * Uncle Matt: Daphne's paternal uncle, a cattle rancher. * John Maxwell: Daphne's uncle, a film director. * Olivia Dervy: Daphne's aunt. * Jennifer: Daphne's cousin. * Danica LeBlake: Daphne's French cousin, a famous model. * Shannon Blake: Daphne's paternal Scottish cousin. * Uncle John: Film director. He was being haunted by a gladiator ghost whilst filming in the Colosseum. Notes/trivia * According to a quiz on the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD boxset, Daphne's father bought the gang the Mystery Machine after tired of taking them around everywhere to solve mysteries. This has never been established in any form of media and the only canon origin given to the Mystery Machine is in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine, that it belonged to the Mystery Kids' keyboardist, Flash Flannigan, who died. There's nothing to say he didn't buy it from perhaps the band's manager, but this has never been established. * As a member of the Blake family, she is likely to get into danger. * A common goof throughout episodes would be the disappearance of one or more of Daphne's pink tights, replaced with her natural skin color in some stills. * Due to different animators, Daphne's eye color is completely variable, ranging from black, to blue, to green. Black is the base color used for all characters in What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and it's not possible for everyone to have the same color, so it can be presumed her eyes are greenish-blue/turquoise according to the first four direct-to-DVD movies. * According to The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Daphne is presumably ticklish. Actresses portraying Daphne Daphne was voiced in the first season (1969-70) of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! by Indira Stefanianna Christopherson. When Christopherson married in 1970, Heather North assumed her role. North continued to voice Daphne until 1980, when Daphne was dropped from the series. Daphne returned to Scooby-Doo with The All-New Scooby and Happy-Puppy Hour Show in 1983, and North resumed her role as voice actress until Scooby-Doo was cancelled in 1986. North returned to play Daphne in the Johnny Bravo-Scooby Doo crossover episode before taking leave again. She returned once again to play Daphne in Scooby-Doo! And The Legend Of The Vampire and Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico before leaving for good. Kellie Martin voiced the junior-high school aged Daphne in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo from 1988 until 1991. Recent voice actresses have included the late Mary Kay Bergman (1998-2000) and Grey DeLisle (2001-current). In other languages Gallery APNSD_Daphne_artwork.jpg| Daphne-1.jpg| See also * Villains who have kidnapped Daphne Blake * Daphne Blake/biographical account of comic appearances * Daphne Blake/biographical account of novel appearances * Daphne Blake/biographical account of video game appearances References External links * , the free encyclopedia * Daphne Blake on IMDB Category:Babysitters Category:Blakes Category:Coolsville citizens Category:Journalists Category:Maids Category:Martial artists Category:Musicians within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Scooby-Doo Detective Agency Category:Suspects Category:Victims